Kickin' Off The Kicks
Kickin' Off The Kicks is the twentieth episode of The Kashmere Kolwolski Show. Plot After coming back from a football practice, Karina comes back home and kicks off her shoes. Kelly then comes in and tells her that she doesn't like the odors coming from her feet and says that if she wants them to go away and smell like something she's used to, she can go in the mud with Kashmira, who happens to be relaxing in it with Kashmere. Karina then asked if she can join them, and Kashmere says she can join if she removes her socks and wears one of the junk outfits they have. She then changes into the ouutfit and gets in the mud. At first, Karina doesn't feel comfortable with it, but once she threw some mud at Kashmira, she was totally in. When they got bored, Kashmere, Kashmira, and Karina washed eachother with the hose. They then took their clothes in and changed. Kashmere and Kashmira came out with their usual clothes, buth Karina wasn't wearing her shoes or socks. Lily then comes into Karina's room and asked why she wasn't wearing her shoes like usual. Karina then answers that her feet were sweaty from playing a lot of sports and she'll put them back on the next day, and Lily believes her. The next day, at 4:20 AM, Karina gets up (without her shoes or socks this time), and instead of practicing for her sports, she imagines the wonders of being a barefooter. She knows that she will get kicked off her sports teams and get her suspended or expelled from school, and her ban from places that don't allow the barefeet, but she doesn't mind that, because she will try to get away with it. About two hours later, Kashmere and Kashmira get up and ask Karina what she was doing when she got up 2 hours earlier, and Karina said that she was wondering what it is like to be a barefooter and the wonders of being one. Kashmere seems to be uncomfortable about it, while Kashmira is totally in with Karina's plan, because she just wants to get dirty. Kashmere then says they will get expelled, but the other two don't seem to care. When it is time to head out for school, all the Kolwolskis head out the door. Keyanna then asks why Kashmira and Karina are going to school barefoot. Kashmere then responds that they are going to try a new lifestyle, and to do so, they have to get expelled from school, and Karina has to get kicked off all her sports teams. When they get there, Jesse is at the door making fun of Kashmira and Karina for not wearing any shoes. Kashmira feels fine with it because she has no shoes to get stolen. APC then comes in and asks Kashmere what is going on with Kashmira and Karina. Kashmere then says they are trying to get themselves expelled so Kashmira can get dirty all she wants, and Karina no longer stinks up the house. APC then says that it's a stupid and dumb idea to do that, but if they want to be barefooters, they can do so (and hopefully get away with it). When they get to class, Kashmira and Karina get immediately reported to the principal's office for not wearing shoes. Eventually, the principal goes easy on them and instead of expelling them, he suspends them until they start wearing shoes again. Back to class, Kashmere then felt lonely and asked his girlfriend, Jaelynn, how she gets away with only wearing socks. She then says she doesn't really know how. Lily knows something is going on wish Kashmira and Karina. Meanwhile, at Somerville High School, Katmai and Kelly are entering, Jessica and Caroline don't seem to be wearing any shoes or socks. They are then asked what's up with them not wearing any footwear, and Jessica says that they are trying to be the new cool ones in the school, and to do that, they have to get away with several different school crimes. Kelly then asks isn't going barefoot outside of certified places is illegal, and Caroline responds that it's not, but nobody would do it, so they're doing it. Katmai then gets jealous and asks if they can join, because she got suspended for wearing shoes but no socks. Jessica then lets them join their life of crime which will be "worth it". Katmai and Kelly then remove their footwear and put thm in their bags within their locker. Once they take their first step on the school ground in their barefeet, they find it very comfortable to step on, until they get caught by the principal, who asks why they don't have their shoes on, and they should know better not to enter school barefoot. Eventually, Katmai, Kelly, Jessica, and Caroline all get suspended for 1 week, unlike Kashmira and Karina who only got suspended until they learn to wear their shoes at all times. The bell rings, and Kashmere tells Lily that he doesn't feel right about Kashmira and Karina either, and asks her what they can do to bring them back to normal. Eventually, they see Katmai and Kelly have gone barefoot too. Kashmere then asks them what's been going on. Katmai then gets nervous, and then Kelly responds they were getting jealous of their best friends in school who were trying to get away with not wearing shoes in school. Lily then understands. Karina then steals Keyanna's shoes and throws them into their top secret shoe hiding spot. The next day, Keyanna wakes up and gets ready for school, but has one problem: she couldn't find any of her shoes. Kashmere and Lily tell Keyanna that Karina may have stolen her shoes and hid them in a secret hiding spot, which they looked everywhere for it overnight, and couldn't find it. Keyanna then goes to get two tissue boxes to cover her barefeet, so she is less likely to get suspended like Katmai, Kelly, Kashmira, and Karina did. Keyanna then gets sent to the principal's office for not wearing proper shoes, and she explains why she was wearing tissue boxes on her feet instead of regular shoes because her sister has hid her shoes in a place that even Kashmere and Lily couldn't find. The prinicpal then says if he sees one more Kolwolski not wearing shoes, they'll all be expelled, and he suspended Keyanna for the same amount of time as Kashmira and Karina. When Kashmere and Lily are coming back from school, they see their sisters and the cops. They get scared and said that they should have given them a warning. Kashmira then tells the cops that they were just wondering what it would be like to be barefooters, and the cops were fine with that, but they just told the other Kolwolskis to be careful because they might step on broken glass, or get banned from their favorite places, such as McDonald's and Retro Classics Video Games. The police then drove off, and Kashmere and Lily then came over to tell them that if they start having problems being barefooters, then they should let them know so they can find a solution to it. Lily also said that they'll have three more days to be barefooters before their time is up. Kashmere and Lily then decided that if allt their other sisters are going to become barefooters, then they should see what the pros and cons are to being a barefooter. Two days later, Katmai starts having problems. Kelly said that she shouldn't wak anymore if she's going to have problems. Kashmira then calls Kashmere to have him and Lily come over, because Katmai is having problems. They eventually come out, all tired from overnight research, and Lily said that her sole is getting thicker from walking barefoot. Kashmere then comes up with a plan for them to give up, he says if the soles get thicker and if they go barefoot too much, then they won't be able to relive any of their fun with the barefeet from their childhood, because he shows them pictures of getting their barefeet tickled and licked. Lily then tells the other Kolwolskis that they won't feel ticklish anymore from thick soles, and nobody would want to lick the barefeet anymore because they get way too dirty, especially Kashmira's. All the other Kolwolskis end up crying and saying they want their shoes back. Kashmere then asks Karina where their secret hiding spot is, and she told them it's in a hole they made in the backyard, and they said they're not walking there to lower their chance of fun. When the hole is dug up again, they get all the shoes from there and put them in their regular places. WIP Cast *Kashmere Kolwolski *Lily Kolwolski *Kashmira Kolwolski *Karina Kolwolski *Keyanna Kolwolski *Kelly Kolwolski *Katmai Kolwolski *APC *Jesse Jesse Trivia *It is revealed that the Kolwolskis love the feeling of having the barefeet getting tickled. *In Late 2013, back in the SPC Snivy's Imaginary World stage of development, this would be the first episode that was to be aired, known as Police Barefoot Control, taking place on November 19, 2013. However, unlike this episode, everyone at school were trying to avoid getting arrested by the PBC by wearing fake shoes, because none of the characters wore shoes. This idea was then scrapped one year later, but brought back and changed up for TKKS in Mid 2016. *This episode breaks concurrency with the series.